


Out of the Dark

by aliencereal



Category: Zombies Run!
Genre: F/M, Female Runner Five, First Kiss, Post S1M9
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-13
Updated: 2014-01-13
Packaged: 2018-01-08 15:59:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1134661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliencereal/pseuds/aliencereal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After S1M9, Runner Five is just as happy to see Sam as Sam is to see her alive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out of the Dark

The first thing Sam notices, absurdly, is that Runner Five is still wearing her headset. There's a little red light that says it's even still _on_. Maybe he's tired enough that it's messing with his priorities. She's drenched in sweat, still heaving for breath, and her clothes are filthy with what he hopes isn't blood, but it's hard to tell in the dim light. He watches as she registers his presence, breaking out in a smile that lights up her exhausted eyes.

She runs to meet him on legs that must be screaming from overexertion, and throws her arms around him with enthusiasm bordering on violence. Sam stumbles, and it's the second miracle of the night that they don't both end up on the floor. He hugs her back more to steady himself than anything, only processing what's happening after the fact.

The body in his arms is still heaving as Five tries to catch her breath, and Sam dimly wonders if she'd kept running even after she made it through the gates. He hasn't shut up all night, but he's speechless as she tilts her head up and kisses him firmly, and his voice doesn't come back to him afterwards, as she pants against his mouth. Her hands are shaking where they grip the back of his shirt.

“Did I... fall asleep at my desk?” He asks aloud, and Five makes a huffing noise that would probably be a laugh if she had the energy for it. She leans in again, and surprises him again. This time, Sam is _expecting_ a kiss, but instead she presses her lips against the skin where his jawline meets his ear.

“My voice in the dark,” Five whispers, sounding raspy and positively exhausted. It makes something flutter in Sam's chest, and he pulls her in closer. She rests her head on his shoulder, hands going slack against his back as though she intends to fall sleep right here, right now. Sam is honestly worried that she might, given the day she's had.

“Where's your room, Runner Five, I can--”

She interupts him with an annoyed noise, not really a word, and a tug at the back of his shirt.

“'m sleeping with _you_ ,” She mumbles, and there's a fondness in it that matches the finality of the statement. It doesn't sound like she intends to accept any arguments.

So Sam doesn't try to argue.

He has to answer a lot of very invasive questions in the morning, but it's _entirely_ worth it, especially when Five tells him softly, over breakfast, that _of course_ he's her friend, don't be an idiot.

She'd also kissed him again.

That was nice too.


End file.
